


And I can make you say everything that you've never said

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuri poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui il fidanzato aveva perso il controllo in quel modo.Due di quelle volte, era stato ubriaco. Un’altra lo era stato Yuri, quindi non ricordava troppo bene.Questa volta, invece, era piuttosto certo che Yuya fosse perfettamente sobrio. Sebbene il modo in cui stava guidando suggerisse il contrario.A quanto sembrava, aveva fretta di tornare a casa.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	And I can make you say everything that you've never said

**And I can make you say everything that you’ve never said**

Yuri poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui il fidanzato aveva perso il controllo in quel modo.

Due di quelle volte, era stato ubriaco. Un’altra lo era stato Yuri, quindi non ricordava troppo bene.

Questa volta, invece, era piuttosto certo che Yuya fosse perfettamente sobrio. Sebbene il modo in cui stava guidando suggerisse il contrario.

A quanto sembrava, aveva fretta di tornare a casa.

Avevano appena finito di girare il segment Donpishana per l’ItaJan, e Yuri era a malapena riuscito a entrare nel camerino prima di venire attaccato. Aveva sentito la parete contro la schiena, le labbra di Yuya sulle proprie e nient’altro. La prima cosa di cui era stato cosciente che appartenesse al mondo reale era Yamada che suggeriva loro in modo molto scortese di prendersi una camera.

Allora Yuya aveva fatto notare a Yuri che ne avevano una a casa, e se ne erano andati di corsa.

Chinen non stava nemmeno pensando al sesso, e non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto in quelle circostanze, ma l’urgenza nel bacio di Takaki aveva presto cambiato le cose.

Quello che lo distraeva, in parte, era pensare a cosa avesse reso il fidanzato tanto ansioso.

Normalmente, era una persona abbastanza riservata; per cui, erano quelli che era meno probabile vedere baciarsi dagli altri.

A differenza di Yamada e Daiki, e Yuri prese nota di farlo notare a Ryosuke, dato che era stato lui a lamentarsi.

Ad ogni modo, doveva esserci una ragione per cui Yuya non sembrava in grado di togliergli le mani di dosso; e sebbene non gli dispiacesse affatto, era curioso.

“Yuu...” lo chiamò, subito dopo che il fidanzato fu passato col rosso.

Yuya fece una smorfia.

“Sto cercando di concentrarmi su cose completamente non sessuali, Yuri. Ascoltarti parlare non aiuta affatto.” gli fece notare, sembrando sinceramente sofferente.

“Ma cosa t’è successo, così all’improvviso?” chiese il più piccolo, ignorando quanto aveva detto. “Ho fatto qualcosa? Ti prego, dimmelo. Vediamo come va la serata, potrei decidere di farlo di nuovo.”

Nonostante tutto, Yuya rise.

“Non hai fatto niente. E non c’è stato niente in particolare. Ho solo... non lo so, Yuri.” sospirò. “Ti stavo guardando, eri lì, tutto vestito bene e con quell’aria sicura... mi sono distratto, la mia mente si è messa a vagare e non ho potuto farci niente.” si morse la lingua. “Ho passato buona parte delle riprese seduto su quella sedia, duro come l’inferno.”

E Yuri rise, perché sebbene fosse strano per Yuya, allo stesso tempo era così _tipico_ di lui.

“Potrei voler sapere dove ha vagato la tua mente.” mormorò, mentre finalmente raggiungevano casa.

Dovette attendere pazientemente che Yuya parcheggiasse, che entrassero in ascensore, e comportarsi bene lì fu particolarmente difficile, e poi che il più grande aprisse la porta, cosa per cui parve impiegare un tempo ridicolo.

L’esatto secondo in cui la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, Yuri venne premuto contro di essa.

“Yamada ci ha suggerito di prendere una stanza. Non riesco nemmeno a pensare a cosa possiamo fare con un intero appartamento.” provocò il più grande, che il tutta risposta lo baciò, intensamente.

“Vuoi che te lo faccia vedere?” gli chiese una volta tiratosi indietro, con un sorrisetto.

Yuri non riuscì a evitare il gemito che sfuggì alle sue labbra, e istintivamente portò le mani dietro il collo di Yuya, saltando fra le sue braccia, godendosi come sempre la facilità con cui il più grande riusciva a portarlo in giro.

Pochi secondi dopo, sentì il materasso dietro la schiena. E dopo ancora, il fidanzato era su di lui che lo premeva sul letto, facendolo sentire come se non fosse in grado di scappare, anche se l’avesse voluto.

Inoltre, in quel momento Yuri seppe quanto effettivamente onesto Yuya fosse stato con lui: la sua erezione gli premeva contro lo stomaco, incredibilmente dura, facendo quasi perdere la voglia di respirare al più piccolo al solo pensiero.

Ma si distrasse e spinse sulla spalla di Yuya, e il più grande si tirò indietro abbastanza da farlo mettere a sedere.

“Cosa?” domandò, teso, come se temesse che Chinen non l’avrebbe lasciato continuare, per qualche ragione.

Yuri sorrise e scosse la testa.

“ _Devo_ aver fatto qualcosa.” disse ancora, portando una mano al sesso del più grande, accarezzandolo da sopra il tessuto. “Di solito c’è qualcosa dietro quando ti riduci in questo stato.” gli fece notare, e Yuya gemette, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi e godendosi il tocco del più piccolo su di lui; poi li riaprì, con un’espressione quasi disperata.

“Non ho davvero bisogno di una ragione, Yuri.” disse, suonando incredibilmente serio; poi, tuttavia, arrossì. “Non ne ho potuto fare a meno, te l’ho detto. Ti stavo guardando, e poi ho cominciato a spogliarti nella mia mente. E ho cominciato a pensare esattamente a questo, ad averti, a quanto riesca sempre a eccitarmi.” scosse la testa, prendendo il viso di Chinen tra le mani. “Eri così dannatamente _sexy_ , Chinen Yuri, e non c’è stato niente da fare. Mi dispiace, è quello che mi fai. Non è colpa mia.” disse, e Yuri si fermò.

Inclinò la testa, guardando il fidanzato dritto negli occhi. Poi, molto lentamente, cominciò a sorridere.

Per il momento, non ritenne necessario aggiungere altro, perciò tornò all’opera. Lasciò che Yuya si stendesse sul materasso e montò a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, andando dritto ad abbassargli la cerniera dei pantaloni.

“Esigenti, eh? Non hai intenzione di spogliarmi come si deve?” lo prese in giro Takaki, ma tutto ciò che fece Yuri fu lanciargli un’occhiata distratta.

“Togliti la maglietta da solo. Io devo occuparmi di questioni più urgenti.” disse, e pochi secondi dopo il più grande fu completamente nudo sotto di lui.

Yuri si prese il suo tempo per guardarlo, accarezzandogli la pelle con le dita, sentendolo tremare.

Sapeva fin troppo bene che a Yuya non piaceva essere guardato, esattamente come Takaki sapeva che era qualcosa che a Yuri piaceva, perciò non si lamentò.

Non dovette sopportare a lungo, comunque; qualche momento dopo il più piccolo parve aver atteso abbastanza, e si protese verso di lui, seguendo un percorso rapido con la lingua dal suo petto verso il basso, e non impiegò troppo a raggiungere la sua erezione.

Yuya trattenne il fiato, e la sua mano andò automaticamente alla testa di Yuri, afferrandogli i capelli e tenendolo esattamente dov’era; non che Chinen avesse intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, comunque.

Passò la bocca sulla punta, in modo disordinato, tutta lingua e un’ombra di denti, tenendolo fermo con una mano alla base; era come se fosse così eccitato da non riuscire a concentrarsi, e stava completamente facendo impazzire Yuya.

Quando decise di fare un passo avanti, parve farlo con troppo entusiasmo; lo prese tutto in una volta, soffocò, ma rimase ostinatamente fermo, respirando il meglio che poteva, anche mentre Yuya gli tirava i capelli per farlo sollevare.

“Yuri...” gemette il più grande, incapace di non muovere i fianchi verso la sua bocca. “Yuri, fa’ con calma. Non credo di poterlo sopportare molto a lungo senza...” e non ebbe bisogno di andare avanti; Chinen colse l’indizio e si tirò su, respirando pesantemente, passandosi una mano sulla gola e facendo una smorfia.

“Scusa. Suppongo di essermi lasciato prendere un po’ la mano.” disse, arrossendo leggermente.

“Non osare scusarti per quello che hai appena fatto.” gli disse Yuya con un sorriso, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e tirandolo più vicino, baciandolo a fondo. “Devo essere contagioso. Non sembravi _così_ preso, prima.”

“Sono sempre preso.” lo corresse il più piccolo, per poi sospirare. “Però, beh...” non parve che volesse continuare, quindi Yuya aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Che c’è, piccolo?” gli chiese, accarezzandogli il viso.

“Hai detto che ero sexy.” rispose Yuri, gli occhi bassi, come se quello spiegasse tutto.

“Oh. Sì, suppongo di sì. C’è qualcosa che non va?” disse, cauto, ancora confuso dal comportamento del fidanzato.

“Per niente.” si affrettò a dire il più piccolo. “Ma non me lo dici quasi mai. E... non lo so. Suppongo che mi abbia eccitato l’idea di eccitarti. È strano.” ridacchiò, ancora senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Yuya lo costrinse a farlo, comunque, tirandogli su il viso.

“Mi ecciti sempre, Yuri.” gli disse, come se fosse ovvio.

Yuri si leccò le labbra, sentendosi a disagio.

“Sì, lo so quello. Voglio dire, in qualche modo siamo riusciti ad andare a letto insieme negli ultimi sette anni.” scherzò. “Ma non è questo quello che voglio dire. Le cose sono quelle che sono, so che non sono Ryosuke o Kie, ma è comunque bello sentirti dire che sono sexy. Nient’altro.”

E a questo, Yuya corrugò ancora di più la fronte.

“Yuri, ascoltami molto attentamente.” gli disse, mettendosi a sedere dritto e tirandolo più vicino a sé. “Penso sempre che sia sexy. Sempre. Lo penso da ancora prima che andasse bene pensarlo, e lo faccio ancora adesso.” disse. “Non mi interessa quello che pensi di Ryosuke o Kei o chiunque altro. Non c’è paragone, non per me almeno. E mi dispiace se non te lo dico abbastanza, perché comunque pensavo che fosse scontato, che non ci fosse bisogno di dirlo.” scrollò le spalle. “Kami, Yuri, guardati.” disse, la voce più profonda. “Come potrei mai guardare il tuo corpo, il tuo viso, le tue mani, la tua bocca...” lo toccò mentre parlava, togliendogli lentamente i vestiti. “E non pensare che sia la cosa più fottutamente sexy che abbia mai visto in vita mia?” gli chiese, e Yuri finalmente parve convincersi.

Libero dai vestiti, si avvicinò a baciare Yuya, muovendo i fianchi in avanti, sentendo il proprio sesso avere uno spasmo, e gemette nel bacio, incredibilmente eccitato.

“Cosa vuoi, Yuya?” chiese una volta allontanatosi, il respiro corto.

“Eh?” il più grande sbarrò gli occhi.

“Cosa vuoi?” ripeté Yuri, la voce che tremava leggermente per l’eccitazione. “Come mi vuoi? Chiedi quello che vuoi e ti darò qualsiasi cosa. Per favore, Yuuyan. Parlami.”

Takaki esitò per un momento.

Non era timido. Non molto, almeno. Chinen lo era molto più di lui, in più modi di lui.

Ma comunque, a letto, le cose erano completamente diverse. Yuri era quello che parlava, parlava e parlava, chiedendo quello che voleva, dicendogli come gli piaceva qualcosa, e così riusciva sempre a far capitolare Yuya.

Il più grande non era tipo da parlare durante il sesso; ma se Yuri lo stava chiedendo, se era disposto a dargli tutto ciò che voleva, non ci avrebbe rinunciato.

Lo tirò più vicino, abbracciandolo, accarezzandogli le scapole e muovendosi verso il basso, facendolo rabbrividire; in qualche modo, il più grande si sentì come se non fossero mai stati così vicini.

Baciò sotto il collo di Yuri, lasciandogli il segno di un succhiotto, senza preoccuparsi di quanto se la sarebbero presa al trucco, e poi spostò la bocca verso il suo orecchio.

“Preparati, Yuri.” chiese, la voce roca, e per quanto fosse una richiesta semplice, era probabilmente la cosa più eccitante che Chinen avesse mai sentito.

Gemette, e i suoi fianchi si mossero istintivamente verso Yuya.

“Per cosa, Yuya?” mormorò, muovendosi indietro e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e Yuya si sentì ancora più nudo di quanto già non fosse.

“Apriti per il mio cazzo, Yu.”

Yuri dovette chiudere gli occhi e respirare a fondo un paio di volte per evitare di perdere il controllo di sé stesso, ma alla fine annuì.

Si inginocchiò sul materasso, allungandosi verso il comodino, ma Yuya gli afferrò i fianchi e lo fermò.

“A dire il vero...” disse, esitando.

Chinen comprese. Perfettamente. Ma, comunque, voleva che glielo chiedesse.

“Cosa, Yuya?” disse, a voce bassa.

Takaki tergiversò, ma Yuri non l’avrebbe aiutato. Avrebbero fatto le cose come diceva lui, e Yuya si era già esposto troppo per tirarsi indietro.

“Puoi...” disse, arrossendo furiosamente. Non parve capace di continuare, perciò gli afferrò una mano, avvolgendo le dita di Yuri con le labbra, leccandole e curandosi di ricoprirle con sufficiente saliva.

“Yuuyan...” gemette Yuri, esigente, e una volta che Takaki l’ebbe lasciato andare rimase fermo, in attesa.

“Yuri, per favore.” si lamentò il più grande, poi prese un respiro profondo e lo prese dalla nuca. “Fatti prendere così, senza niente, Yuri.” disse, riuscendo a mantenere il contatto visivo il tempo necessario a dirglielo, riuscendo a non arrossire, mentre l’eccitazione eliminava l’imbarazzo.

E tutto ciò che poté fare Chinen fu annuire, e tornare al proprio posto. Spinse via Yuya, in modo che si appoggiasse contro la testiera, e si mise in ginocchio, piegandosi in avanti, aprendo le gambe per quanto poté, completamente esposto a lui.

“Parlami.” disse al fidanzato, accarezzando la propria apertura con le dita, sentendola tendersi.

Yuya aveva gli occhi fissi su di lui, affascinato, attonito, ed eccitato come non pensava d’essere mai stato in vita propria.

“Toccati. Lentamente. Quando ti senti pronto, lascia entrare un dito.” gli disse, la voce che traboccava sesso.

Yuri fece come richiesto, facendo una lieve smorfia quando lasciò scivolare dentro il primo dito. La saliva non era nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente a facilitare l’operazione, ma non riuscì a preoccuparsene.

Yuya era sempre gentile durante il sesso. Era sempre attento, pensava sempre a cosa potesse servire a Chinen.

Dopo le prime volte, comunque, una volta che Yuri gli aveva detto – e gli aveva mostrato – che non si sarebbe rotto, aveva smesso di non cercare mai di darglielo un po’ più duramente.

Yuri poteva prenderlo, gli piaceva, perciò Yuya aveva deciso che di tanto in tanto potevano permettersi qualcosa di più pesante del solito.

Disse a Yuri di andare col secondo dito, troppo presto e lo sapeva, e il più piccolo fece un verso lamentoso.

“Yuu...” gemette, la voce influenzata da come si sentiva, dalle dita che si muovevano dentro di lui e dallo sguardo del più grande addosso.

“Va’ avanti, Yu. Fallo bene, o farà male.” gli disse, e non era né una minaccia né un gioco, era sinceramente preoccupato.

“Le mie dita non sono affatto come le tue, Yuuyan. Non riesco ad arrivare in fondo come te, è una tortura, davvero. Perché non...”

“Mi hai detto di chiedere quello che volevo, giusto?” lo interruppe il più grande, avvicinandosi, ma rimanendo abbastanza distante da non toccarlo. In quel modo, comunque, gli era concessa una visuale migliore sull’apertura di Chinen che ingoiava le dita, riusciva a vedere la tensione che stavano subendo i muscoli, e immaginarla intorno al proprio sesso gli fece trattenere il respiro. “E tu che ti preoccupavi che non ti dicessi mai che sei sexy. Yuri, credimi, non ripeterò lo stesso errore. Vorrei che potessi vederti adesso. Dubito che qualcuno abbia mai visto una cosa del genere.” disse, catturato dalla vista di fronte a sé, e incapace di resistere alla tentazione di abbassarsi a dare un bacio sul fianco di Chinen; anche un contatto tanto innocente, fece gemere il più piccolo. “Un altro dito, Yuri. Solo un altro, apriti per bene, perché poi tocca a me.” gli disse. E, di nuovo, il più piccolo obbedì.

Fu lui a decidere quando ne aveva avuto abbastanza, e una volta sentitosi abbastanza sicuro del fatto che non si sarebbe rotto con Yuya dentro di sé, tirò fuori le dita, voltandosi a guardare il fidanzato.

“Pronto all’uso.” disse, inarcando un sopracciglio, il viso accaldato e il respiro pesante.

Yuya gli portò una mano dietro la testa e lo tirò più vicino, baciandolo a fondo, incapace di resistere. Quando si tirò indietro, Yuri ridacchiò. “Mi piace quando sei così eccitato. È più facile avere a che fare con te.”

“Ti amo.” gli disse Yuya invece, quasi ansimando, incapace di controllare sé stesso o le sue reazioni. “Ti amo, Yuri. Non osare dire mai più che altre persone possano essere più sexy di te. Sei chiaramente fuori di testa.” continuò, la bocca temporaneamente scollegata dal cervello.

Yuri ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Non lo farò.” lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli teneramente il viso. “Ma non perdiamo la concentrazione. Adesso? Sei ancora al comando, e devo ricevere disposizioni su come posizionarmi. Mi vuoi di nuovo a quattro zampe? O vuoi che stia sopra io? Lo so che ti piace quando faccio tutto il lavoro.” disse, così pratico che non sembrava nemmeno che stesse parlando di sesso.

Non smetteva mai di sorprendere Yuya.

Non disse niente, comunque. Si limitò a spingerlo di nuovo contro il materasso, a pancia in già, e Yuri stava per tirarsi su sui gomiti, quando venne spinto di nuovo. Poi Yuya montò a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, godendosi la vista.

“Così.” mormorò. “Ti voglio così.”

Si spostò indietro, permettendo a Yuri di aprire le gambe e mettendosi fra di esse, tenendosi su con le mani ai lati della testa del più piccolo. Si spinse più avanti, lasciando che Yuri sentisse il suo sesso contro di sé, e si godette il gemito che ne seguì.

“Quando ci sei, Yuu.” disse, vagamente irritato, la voce provata dalla posizione.

Yuya ridacchiò, per una frazione di secondo, e poi cominciò a spingere dentro.

Non poteva farcela.

Era così _maledettamente_ stretto.

Yuri poteva anche essersi preparato bene come gli aveva chiesto, ma comunque la mancanza di lubrificante e il fatto che le sue dita non fossero né lunghe né spesse come quelle del più grande era palese.

Chinen trattenne il fiato per il dolore improvviso, stringendo i pugni sulle lenzuola.

“È...” cercò di dire Yuya, e dovette chiudere gli occhi e prendere un respiro profondo per essere in grado di parlare. “È troppo?” chiese.

Yuri scosse il capo un paio di volte, poi si voltò per lasciare che Yuya lo vedesse.

“Va’ avanti.” gli disse, e se Yuya non avesse sentito il desiderio mischiato al disagio nella sua voce, si sarebbe tirato fuori.

Invece continuò a spingere, prendendosela il più lentamente possibile, e pochi secondi dopo fu completamente dentro.

Si protese in avanti, in modo da coprire completamente Yuri con il proprio corpo, appoggiandosi sui gomiti in modo da non pesargli addosso.

Gli baciò una spalla, in modo confortevole, poi il collo e risalendo, fermandosi dietro il suo orecchio.

“Sei meraviglioso, Yuri.” gli disse. “Amo il modo in cui sparisci sotto di me. Amo il fatto che mi fa sentire come se mi appartenessi completamente. Amo il modo in cui il tuo corpo avvolge il mio, il modo in cui mi prendi.” gli morse un lobo, sospirando. “Dio, mi fai impazzire, Chinen Yuri.”

“Yuya.” si lamentò il più piccolo, agitandosi sotto di lui. “Yuya, ti puoi muovere. Adesso.” e non glielo stava permettendo, gli stava dando un ordine, e se le circostanze fossero state diverse, Yuya avrebbe riso.

Invece, si affrettò a obbedire.

La posizione lo rendeva ancora più stretto, e dovette sforzarsi per superare la resistenza del corpo di Yuri contro l’intrusione, ma lo rese solo più eccitante per lui.

Esattamente come i versi che faceva Yuri.

Era ben oltre il gemere ormai, gridava a pieni polmoni, biascicando le cose più disparate, perlopiù senza senso, non facendo altro che provare a Yuya quanto gli piacesse.

“Più a fondo.” gemette a un certo punto, e una volta che Yuya lo fece inarcò la schiena, sentendolo raggiungere quel punto dentro di sé dove lo voleva. “Più forte, Yuya. Lì, più forte.” implorò. “Non devo fare niente domani, posso permettermi di zoppicare.” e sentendolo il più grande esitò, quindi Yuri si spinse indietro come poteva, con un verso rabbioso. “Dannazione, Takaki. Voglio che me lo dia come si deve, e lo vuoi anche tu. Non mi romperò. E, anche se così fosse, sempre un sacrificio adeguato per quello che ottengo in cambio.” disse, riuscendo ad articolare l’intera frase nonostante le circostanze.

E un uomo poteva sopportare solo fino a un certo punto.

Portò una mano attorno alla gola di Yuri e lo tirò su, attaccando la bocca alla giugulare mentre faceva come aveva chiesto, spingendo più forte dentro di lui e colpendo quello stesso punto più e più volte, facendo contorcere il fidanzato sotto di sé.

“Yuri...” lo chiamò. “Yuri, vuoi che...?” disse, facendo come per muovere la mano, ma il più piccolo scosse la testa.

“No.” disse, e portò la mano sopra quella del più grande intorno alla sua gola, tenendola ferma. Yuya prese nota di quel dettaglio. “Posso venire così, Yuya. Posso, ma devi continuare a...” disse, interrotto da un’altra spinta del più grande, e poi un’altra e un’altra, finché Yuri provò a Takaki di avere ragione, venendo soltanto con lui che si muoveva dentro, svuotandosi sulle lenzuola sotto di sé.

Yuya continuò a muoversi durante tutto l’orgasmo e poi si fermò, cercando di respirare e concentrarsi, o era certo che il suo corpo avrebbe fatto di testa propria.

Il più piccolo era un disastro. Le spalle si alzavano e abbassavano velocemente, gli occhi erano serrati, i capelli disordinati.

Gli ci volle qualche momento per riprendersi, e fare una smorfia.

“Troppo, Yuu.” si lamentò, in tono di scuse. Il più grande si tirò lentamente fuori, sospirando, guardando l’apertura del fidanzato contrarsi mentre usciva.

Lo aiutò a voltarsi, e lo sguardo sul suo viso fu quasi sufficiente per farlo venire immediatamente.

“Beh, hai un aspetto davvero ben scopato.” non poté evitare di dirgli, e il più piccolo sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“È più o meno come mi sento.” disse, ansimando, poi allungò un braccio per portare la mano intorno al sesso del più grande. “Come vuoi finire, Yuu? Non posso promettere di essere troppo d’aiuto, ma qualsiasi cosa riesca a fare posso...”

“A dire il vero...” il più grande lo guardò, esitando. Yuri gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa, perché stavolta in effetti non sapeva cosa volesse.

“Cosa, Yuya?” chiese, stanco. “Non puoi davvero aver pensato a niente di troppo strano. Niente di peggio che farmi preparare da solo.” gli fece notare, e il più grande sorrise nervosamente.

Poi tornò su di lui, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo petto.

Yuri fece un ghigno, la mano ancora intorno alla base della sua erezione, la lingua che si muoveva in avanti per leccarne la punta.

“Tutto qui?” disse, succhiando lentamente mentre teneva gli occhi fissi sul più grande.

“Veramente no, io...” Yuya fece un’altra pausa, ma questa volta fu perché Yuri aveva deciso che era il momento giusto per muovere la lingua intorno alla punta. Chiuse gli occhi, e quando li riaprì portò una mano ad accarezzare la guancia di Yuri, e il più piccolo comprese.

Fece un sorrisetto, allontanando la bocca.

“Va bene, Yuuyan.” gli disse, mentre continuava a toccarlo. La sua mano andava veloce, e tanto quello quanto il fatto che Yuya capì che gli avrebbe lasciato fare come voleva, fu troppo perché Yuya potesse resistere. Si costrinse a tenere gli occhi aperti, non volendoselo perdere. “Sei così bello, Yuu.” disse Chinen, la voce bassa e lasciva, mentre si avvicinava e passava la guancia contro il sesso del più grande. “Vieni per me. Vienimi in faccia, Yuu.” mormorò, e fu davvero troppo.

Yuya riuscì a emettere solo un mezzo grido soffocato mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo, colpendo la parte destra del viso di Yuri, sull’occhio e lo zigomo.

E quando fu completamente esausto, non seppe nemmeno dove trovò la forza di allontanarsi e collassare di fianco a lui.

Quando aprì nuovamente gli occhi – non sapeva quanto fosse passato esattamente – vide Chinen che lo guardava, assicurandosi di avere la sua completa attenzione prima di portarsi un dito alla faccia, raccogliendo lo sperma di Yuya e portandoselo alla bocca, gemendo.

“Gochisousama deshita.” disse, con un ghigno.

Yuya gemette, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino.

Yuri rise, facendoglisi più vicino, con una lieve smorfia.

Takaki alzò la testa immediatamente, preoccupato.

“Ti ho fatto male, vero?” gli chiese, portandogli un braccio intorno e tirandoselo contro il petto.

“Però è un dolore meraviglioso.” disse il più piccolo contro la sua pelle. “Onestamente, Yuya. Non so quante volte devo dirtelo. Sono io quello intelligente in questa relazione, se dico che una cosa mi va bene, allora mi va bene. E lo volevo davvero oggi, e tu ne avevi bisogno. Quindi, vedi? Vincono tutti.” scrollò le spalle.

Yuya non era d’accordo, ma decise che non era un buon momento per discutere, e lasciò perdere, accontentandosi di abbracciarlo più stretto.

“Adesso puoi andare a dire a Kei e Ryo-chan chi è quello sexy.” scherzò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

“Potrei farlo davvero. O, ancora meglio, dovrei vantarmi un po’ di te. È stato davvero, davvero bello, Yuuyan.” alzò gli occhi, sorridendogli. “Ma non ne dubitavo. Dopotutto, sei sempre tu il più sexy di tutti.” dichiarò, avvicinandosi a baciarlo.

E quella era un’altra cosa sulla quale Yuya avrebbe voluto discutere, ma di nuovo rinunciò.

Non importava; Yuri poteva pensare quello che voleva. Da quel giorno in poi, avrebbe detto chiaramente cosa pensava, in modo tale che non ci fossero più dubbi tra di loro.

Parlare con il suo ragazzo, dopotutto, si era dimostrato incredibilmente divertente.


End file.
